


地海传说：西陆之子-第三卷-复仇的真相-第二章

by Aronk1953



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronk1953/pseuds/Aronk1953





	

Chapter II: The Whisper In The Dark

 

　　1  
　　  
　　悟空睁开眼，眼前是一片迷蒙的绿色。  
　　  
　　他发觉自己正躺在春日的树荫下，一个陌生的女人正怀抱着他，吟唱着不知名的歌谣。  
　　  
　　*Nordrassil，Elune adorei，Zin-Nordrassil。*  
　　  
　　那歌谣如此动听，悟空不禁跟着哼唱了起来，然而他发出的只是咿咿呀呀的耳语与不成调的歌声。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了，我的孩子？”  
　　  
　　女人低下头，温柔地抚摸着自己的脊背。她的手那样温暖，空气中弥漫着泥土的芳香和午后阳光的味道，悟空再次感到了一阵困意。  
　　  
　　“……妈妈？”  
　　  
　　悟空开口道，发出的却是孩童的声音。他伸出手去抓女人垂到胸前的绿色发丝，还未等他收拢稚嫩的手，柔软的发丝从他的指缝间滑走了。  
　　  
　　女人微微一愣，和煦的笑容仿佛一汪春水，在她美丽的脸上荡漾开来。  
　　  
　　“哦我的孩子，你不能再睡了。”绿色长发的温柔女子轻拍着他的脊背，轻声呢喃道，“你该醒了，卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　于是少年醒了过来，睁开双眼，跳跃的火光取代了满目的绿色植物。他眨了眨眼，似乎还未从温柔的梦乡中回过神来。而模糊的视线穿过不断跳跃的橙色火苗，他看到了火堆后紧握着预言之剑的男人。  
　　  
　　少年蓦地睁大了双眼，瞬间从地上爬了起来。  
　　  
　　“啊！”一阵刺骨的疼痛从胸口袭来，悟空顿时倒吸了一口冷气。他捂着胸口单手支撑地面，望向了注视着篝火的贝吉塔。男人似乎才发现自己醒了过来，迅速起身按住了企图爬起的自己。  
　　  
　　“躺下，你的伤口还没有愈合。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的话十分简短，他一手按住悟空的肩膀，另一只手则松开了预言之剑，扶着少年躺了下来。悟空感觉到背后干燥而舒适，发觉自己正躺在一堆松软的稻草上。  
　　  
　　“贝吉……”  
　　  
　　悟空张了张嘴，很快疼痛又让他说不出话来。而男人则不悦地皱起了眉，拍了拍少年的肩膀示意对方不要再试图开口。然而少年执拗地再次起身，紧紧地拽着他的手臂不放。  
　　  
　　“贝……贝吉塔！你……回来……”  
　　  
　　“我叫你别乱动，卡卡罗特！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔再次把悟空按回了稻草堆上，而这一下显然没有控制好力道，缠绕在少年胸口的碎布再次渗出血来。正当男人想要斥责这不听话的伤员时，少年反而挣脱了他的束缚，猛地抱住了自己。  
　　  
　　“你回来了，太好了……你终于……回来了……”  
　　  
　　悟空露出了一个灿烂的笑容，死死抓着贝吉塔的衣袖模模糊糊地呢喃着。男人只好不再反抗，任凭对方将耳朵贴在他的胸膛上。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么，年轻人？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉，那少年缓缓地抬起头来，他的双手微微颤抖，苍白的脸上满是汗水。  
　　  
　　“太好了……你……”  
　　  
　　疼痛再次让悟空皱起了眉，他似乎有很多话要对男人说，却因为伤痛难以表达。贝吉塔叹了口气，难得一见地伸手拍了拍少年的脊背。  
　　  
　　“放心，我很好。”贝吉塔压低声音道，他像一个长辈一样安抚着少年，“你需要躺下休息，卡卡。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你……”  
　　  
　　悟空还想再说些什么，被贝吉塔一把捏住了下颚。这一次男人的力道掌握得很好，悟空只能微微张着嘴，再也无力发出声音。  
　　  
　　“给我适可而止，你还想再让伤口裂开吗？”  
　　  
　　听到这话悟空突然抬起头来，眼神变得分外明亮。也不顾贝吉塔不解的目光，旁若无人地咧开了嘴。  
　　  
　　他成功了！他成功唤回贝吉塔了！  
　　  
　　“不，卡卡罗特，你只是暂时缓解了他的愤怒。”  
　　  
　　一个声音从悟空的心底响起，少年不禁睁大了双眼——那是达列斯的声音。  
　　  
　　“别这么吃惊，我还拥有着你一半的心脏呢。”  
　　  
　　悟空的眼神瞬间黯淡了下来，他一定都不想被那个赛亚巫师窥探心事。然而这也是他们之间交易的一部分，现在的达列斯能够完全掌握他与贝吉塔动向，甚至有可能影响到自己的判断。  
　　  
　　恶心，这股入侵的感觉，真令人恶心。  
　　  
　　“啊，我嗅到了你的敌意。”  
　　  
　　达列斯的声音似乎就在耳边，悟空抿紧了嘴唇，他真想立即把那个声音从脑海中赶出去。  
　　  
　　“别担心，我不会插手你们私人时间。”赛亚巫师的声音带着浅浅的笑意，“我会在我需要的时候呼唤你，卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　正如达列斯所言那股侵入感瞬间消失了，悟空再次重拾了完全的主动权。他蓦地抬起头看到贝吉塔正一脸狐疑地注视着自己，有些尴尬地别过脸去。  
　　  
　　“你……到底在做什么？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷冷地注视着悟空的侧脸，见对方没有任何回应，伸手掰过少年的脸强迫对方看着自己。  
　　  
　　“你刚才在发什么呆，年轻人？”  
　　  
　　“没什么。”  
　　  
　　悟空吃力地回答道，显然贝吉塔不相信他的回答。所幸的是男人并没有更多的追问，他只是将悟空再次安顿在松软的稻草上，便退回到了原先的位置。  
　　  
　　在这之后，他们许久没有说话。所栖身的洞穴之外依旧飘着雪花，四周一片寂静，只听到木柴燃烧的的噼啪声。  
　　  
　　然而这沉默让悟空坐立不安，他抬起头望着贝吉塔的方向。男人正低头注视着眼前的火焰，察觉到少年的目光，缓缓地抬起了头。  
　　  
　　一时间四目相对。  
　　  
　　“你几乎丢了性命，年轻人。”贝吉塔低声道，“我记得我告诉过你，你不能死。”  
　　  
　　“我知道……”  
　　  
　　悟空垂下了眼帘，这句话让他胸口再次一紧。  
　　  
　　虽然达列斯已经不再影响他的心绪，但少年始终记得，自己还有一半心脏在那个赛亚巫师的手中，这将成为他必须隐瞒的秘密。悟空有些悲哀地想道。这也将是他对贝吉塔隐藏的第一个秘密。  
　　  
　　“躺下。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔再次用命令般的口吻说道，似乎重获心脏并没有让他多一丝人情味。他用锐利的目光注视着斜靠着岩石的悟空，直到少年在他的目光下乖乖躺了下来。  
　　  
　　哦，他还是那个冷傲的王子殿下。悟空这样想。  
　　  
　　“我们会一直待到你的伤为止。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔再次开口道，他起身移动到了悟空的身边，一语不发地脱下了血迹斑斑的手套。在少年有些惊异的目光下，男人俯下身，将手贴在少年汗湿的侧脸上。  
　　  
　　“你没有太多的时间恢复，卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　男人说着又靠近了一些，抚平了少年翘起的鬓角。  
　　  
　　悟空眨了眨眼，贝吉塔的手满是伤痕，贴在自己的脸上粗糙却十分温暖。他突然忆起方才的那个梦，还有梦里素未谋面的被自己唤作母亲的女人，这让少年感到一阵安心，困意也随着男人的体温袭来。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔。”  
　　  
　　悟空慢慢垂下了眼帘，他感觉到男人又靠近了自己一些。那双星星般闪耀的眸子正注视着自己，一瞬间他以为贝吉塔想吻自己。  
　　  
　　男人确实吻了他，在他满是冷汗的额头上，留下了一个极轻的触感。  
　　  
　　“好梦。”贝吉塔低声道。  
　　  
　　这真不想男人会说的话啊。悟空这样想着，再次陷入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　这一次悟空没有做梦，他既没有再听到那个悠远的声音，也没有梦见怀抱着自己的绿发女人。虽然他在闭上眼睛的那一瞬间希望能梦到贝吉塔，但男人的身影也没有出现。  
　　  
　　悟空在做一个空白的梦。他感觉自己浮在一片洁白无瑕的虚无上，一些细细碎碎的金色砂砾从他身边掠过。  
　　  
　　“时间。”少年说，“还有空间。我想我可以去任何地方。”  
　　  
　　梦里的悟空这样自言自语道，但他并不知道自己为什么会这么说。他只是浮在这片虚无上，轻盈得仿佛一片羽毛。  
　　  
　　少年觉得很孤独，前所未有的孤独。  
　　  
　　“我想回去。”悟空抬起头，对着虚无的空间说，“请让我回去吧！让我回到他的身边去吧！”  
　　  
　　可没有人回答他，少年仰起头，继续自言自语道。  
　　  
　　“哦我忘记了，我可以去任何地方，任何……有贝吉塔的地方。”  
　　  
　　说完这句话，悟空便从梦中再次醒来。  
　　  
　　篝火已经熄灭，贝吉塔也不在之前的位置上。  
　　  
　　温暖的阳光照进了洞内，悟空听到了冰雪融化后水滴争相落下的叮咚声。他下意识地翻了个身，发现自己胸口的碎布又换了一批。  
　　  
　　自己究竟睡了多久？悟空挠挠头，睡眼朦胧地爬了起来。他仰着头寻找着贝吉塔的气息，在确定对方就在附近后安心地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　很久以来，少年都没有这样的安心感了，尽管他并不知道接下来他们还会面对些什么。  
　　  
　　但不管今后还要面对什么，至少自己还能留在贝吉塔身边。悟空这样想着伸了个懒腰，就在少年舒展身体的时候，贝吉塔的身影出现在了洞口。  
　　  
　　“你终于醒了。”  
　　  
　　男人淡淡道，他似乎想让自己听起来满不在乎，可他直接放下手中的木柴前来查看少年状况的动作让他的言行看起来很不一致。  
　　  
　　“你睡得太久了，卡卡。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？我睡了多久？”悟空揉着眼睛问，他觉得自己最多睡了一天一夜。  
　　  
　　“你睡了一星期。”贝吉塔冷哼了一声，“如果你再不醒过来，我会考虑直接把你扔到河里。”  
　　  
　　一个星期！悟空有些吃惊地睁大了双眼，他抬头看着居高临下的男人，对方身上的装束似乎有些变化，腰间的武器也变得锋利了不少。少年意识到，在他沉睡的那段时间贝吉塔已经回过了诺格瑞姆。  
　　  
　　“我回去搜索了我的储藏间，只可惜它被人破坏了，只能找回很少一部分的装备。”贝吉塔的脸上没有太都表情，他将一件锁子甲丢给了悟空，“把它穿上，你需要好好保护自己。”  
　　  
　　悟空愣愣地接过男人丢来的锁子甲，他有些惊讶贝吉塔居然毫不抗拒地告诉了自己他的行踪。这让他受宠若惊，不不不，这不仅仅是受宠若惊，这简直让他产生了男人开始平等对待他的错觉。  
　　  
　　“既然你已经恢复了并且精力旺盛，年轻人。”贝吉塔有些不悦地瞥了一眼少年，拿剑指着脚下的木柴，“重新把篝火生起来，我需要足够大的火焰。”  
　　  
　　男人说着再次走出了洞穴，悟空不仅反问：“那你现在去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“这与你无关。”贝吉塔冷冷道。  
　　  
　　果然这只是一个错觉。悟空叹了口气，他查看了一下自己的胸口，发现在他沉睡的短短一星期里自己他居然真的完全恢复了。  
　　  
　　或许这就是赛亚人应有的体质。  
　　  
　　少年没有多想，一想到又能与男人一起继续接下来的旅程，心情变得好了起来。他迅速收拾起了柴火堆，以最快的速度生起了一团熊熊燃烧的烈火。  
　　  
　　洞外阳光正盛，厚厚的积雪正在逐渐融化，冰封的土地正在逐渐的恢复往日的生机。  
　　  
　　悟空将手放在篝火上，旺盛燃烧的火焰驱散了化雪的寒冷。他感觉一阵暖意从脚底升起，一切都美好得像梦境一般。少年露出了一个满足的笑容，弯腰蹲在火堆旁安静地等待着。  
　　  
　　很快，悟空便听到了贝吉塔归来的脚步声。对方手里拿着一堆被冰雪冻结成团几乎分辨不清形状的杂物，见少年已经生起了火，便将它们堆叠在篝火旁，同样安静地等待着冰雪的融化。  
　　  
　　两人依旧许久没有说话，即便贝吉塔已经取回了心脏，他依旧同悟空初识时一样不乐忠于交流与表达。男人只是简单地从冰冻的雪块中取出零碎的随身武器，挑拣出还能使用的几样，随手便递给了少年。  
　　  
　　“拿着，带上它们。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说完便再次低下头去，他的目光落在了挤压在这些武器下一些纠缠的布匹上。那些已然破损的碎布沾满了血渍和泥水，借着室外的阳光才能勉强分辨出布匹的颜色。  
　　  
　　红与蓝，它们被严丝合缝地缝合在一起，象征着主人昔日的身份，亦或是对过去的追忆。  
　　  
　　这数条破损的红蓝披风像小蛇般扭曲地纠结在一起，很显然已经无法再重新使用了。男人足足沉默了一分钟，将它们收拢在一起，扔进了火堆。  
　　  
　　潮湿的布匹并没有对篝火产生太大的影响，一阵淡淡的烟雾过后，烈火迅速吞没了这些易燃物。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔……”  
　　  
　　悟空开口道，他试探性地看了一眼沉默的男人，从随身携带的背包里取出了一块叠得整整齐齐的红蓝布匹。那是先前与威尔前往小木屋时，他擅自取走的一样东西。  
　　  
　　“我觉得它看起来还能用。”  
　　  
　　悟空将那件仅存的披风展开，上面有些许烧焦的孔洞但姑且十分完整。他将那披风递给了一旁的贝吉塔，男人静默了片刻，接过了少年手中的披风。  
　　  
　　然而下一刻，那件披风便和之前破碎的披风一样被丢进了篝火之中。悟空诧异地看着作出这番举动的贝吉塔，而后者只是注视着篝火，橙色的火苗穿过了那些烧焦的孔洞，吞噬了最后一条披风。  
　　  
　　“我不再需要它们了。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微昂起头，火光倒映在他漆黑的眸子里。  
　　  
　　“可这是……”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”贝吉塔打断了悟空的话，“它早就该被烧掉——在那场葬礼上。”  
　　  
　　悟空低下了头，他仿佛又回到了炙热火山口前。那时拉蒂兹还站在他的身边，他们一同注视着在被熔岩中渐渐吞噬的父亲——就像现在他和贝吉塔一同注视着这条披风一样，在烈焰中渐渐化为了灰烬。  
　　  
　　男人的沉默让少年感到一阵难过，仿佛火焰所吞噬的不止是一件破旧的披风——而是来自父亲的最后一丝挂念。他突然意识到，他一睡不起的父亲，还有他被掩埋在黑城堡之下的兄长，真的已经离开了。  
　　  
　　“龙蛋，我记得你说过，把他交给那个地精保管了？”贝吉塔突然开口道。  
　　  
　　少年微微睁大了双眼，他。他注意到贝吉塔用的是“他”。  
　　  
　　“是的，我想那蛋应该还在他手上吧。”悟空有些不确定地回答道，他记不清当时在哈维斯特家醒来的时候，有没有把龙蛋带走，“我现在就把它取回来。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉。“你确定你已经可以自己长途跋涉了？”  
　　  
　　“我确定！”悟空点点头，他不想在男人面前示弱。  
　　  
　　“既然如此，拿好你的武器，以最快的速度把他带回来。”贝吉塔将一把全新的弓箭塞在了悟空手里，“天黑之前你必须回到这里，今晚我们就会出发。”  
　　  
　　“我们要去哪儿？”少年问。  
　　  
　　“你只需要紧紧跟着我。”昔日的帝国王子握紧了手中的预言之剑，“永远别离开我的视线。”  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　依照与贝吉塔的约定，悟空以最快的速度回到白果园，从正在搬运木材重建小屋的哈维斯特手里拿回了暂时寄存的龙蛋。  
　　  
　　一开始那绿色的小家伙一脸不情愿，非要悟空给他五个金币才告诉他龙蛋的下落。然而话还没说完，地精携带在身上的破旧对讲机突然响了起来。一个十分响亮的女声大声地斥责哈维斯特这一坐地起价的奸商行为，那小地精顿时变了表情，慌忙把藏在背囊里的龙蛋掏了出来。  
　　  
　　“拿去拿去！”哈维斯特将龙蛋塞在悟空怀里，“我可不想惹我的缪斯生气。”  
　　  
　　“缪斯？”  
　　  
　　悟空并不能理解哈维斯特所说的缪斯是谁，尽管他觉得那个女声听得有些耳熟，但眼看着太阳就要下山了，他急忙折返回到先前他们所驻扎的洞穴，贝吉塔正站在洞口，一脸不悦地等着他。  
　　  
　　“我没迟到！”悟空一边喘着气，一边伸手指向地平线最后一缕光芒，“太阳还没完全下山！”  
　　  
　　“你原本可以更快一些。”贝吉塔挑了挑眉，目光落在少年捧在怀里的龙蛋上，“他怎么样？”  
　　  
　　男人用的依旧是他。  
　　  
　　“他没事，完好无损。”  
　　  
　　悟空轻轻拍了拍沾染在蛋壳上的尘土，将龙蛋捧到了贝吉塔的面前。男人没有回答，他的鼻翼扇动，似乎在感受这颗尚未孵化的龙蛋的气息。  
　　  
　　“很好，你需要保护好他。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔后退了一步，他似乎不想触碰那颗龙蛋，转身将悟空的行囊丢了过来。少年忙不迭的接过，赶忙跟上男人径自离开的脚步。  
　　  
　　太阳已经完全沉入了地平线，天际被余晖染得一片金黄。很快这片金黄便会被淡紫色的夜幕覆盖，杳无人烟的艾萨拉荒原将会变成充满未知数的巨大陷阱。  
　　  
　　“我们为什么非得晚上出发？”  
　　  
　　悟空问，他不理解为何贝吉塔要选择夜晚行进。在他们之前的旅途中，只要一旦天色变暗便会想方设法安营扎寨，极少在入夜之后继续前进。而这一次却反其道而行之，要知道这里可是西大陆的腹地！  
　　  
　　“你来回的路上就没有发现什么吗？”贝吉塔低声道。  
　　  
　　悟空抿紧了双唇，他以为男人察觉到了诺格瑞姆的异状，顿了顿回答：“没有什么特别啊，我一直在赶路并没有仔细观察……”  
　　  
　　“我想诺格瑞姆的大街小巷，应该已经贴满了我的悬赏令。”男人冷哼了一声，“一支皇家飞艇队和一名王牌飞行员有去无回，即便莱丁之王达到了他的目的，他也不可能不追究自己明面上的损失。”  
　　  
　　悟空微微睁大了双眼，这才想起自己回诺格瑞姆时的确看到了大量的悬赏令，只是他并没有仔细看那悬赏令上的人是谁。然而在西大陆又有谁能够击败贝吉塔，即便赏金再高也不可能冒这样的风险。  
　　  
　　“总会有人铤而走险。”贝吉塔回过头来，他似乎看穿了少年的心思，幽幽回答道：“我们的时间并不多，夜间行进足以避开这些无意义的麻烦。况且——”  
　　  
　　男人微微牵动嘴角，久违地露出了自信到自负的目光。  
　　  
　　“就算是在夜晚前进，又有什么能伤害到你我？”  
　　  
　　悟空一时语塞，不知为何他又想起了那双血眸。可在他面前的确是自己好不容易才唤回的赛亚王子，这是他亲自确认过的事实。  
　　  
　　然而贝吉塔真的没有任何变化吗？  
　　  
　　少年并不确定，他似乎突然想起了什么，突然喊住了在自己身前快速行走的男人。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，我……”  
　　  
　　“别担心卡卡罗特，你已经唤回他了，至少他现在不会变成VEGETA。”  
　　  
　　达列斯的声音不合时宜地在悟空的脑海中响起，少年顿时皱起了眉。他一点都不欢迎这个时刻偷窥自己的赛亚巫师。  
　　  
　　“你想说什么？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔狐疑地挑起了眉，他停下脚步，转过身来望向仍然还向自己伸着手的少年。  
　　  
　　“……没什么。”  
　　  
　　悟空抿了抿嘴唇加快了步伐，达列斯的声音再次钻入了他的脑中。  
　　  
　　“你想问他要带你去哪里吗？又或者你想问他所说的时间不足指的是什么？再或者，你只是想确认他有没有真的变回你所认识的贝吉塔？”  
　　  
　　“我不想知道！”悟空压低声音自言自语道，“我只要紧紧跟着他……”  
　　  
　　“即使他会再次把你带入一个陷阱，就像对你的父亲和兄长一样。”  
　　  
　　闭嘴！悟空在心里默默地咒骂着，抬手抓紧了自己的胸膛。他真想把自己的仅存的一半心脏掏出来，好彻底摆脱达列斯的低语声。  
　　  
　　“问吧，卡卡罗特，他会告诉你的，他已经没有值得向其隐瞒真相的对象了。”  
　　  
　　达列斯幽幽地轻叹道，悟空几乎能想象出对方此刻的表情。明明知道那不怀好意的魔法师在试图迷惑自己，却依旧被对方的话扰乱了心智。  
　　  
　　这的确是悟空想从贝吉塔口中得到答案的问题，即便他已经习惯了男人总是对自己有所隐瞒。  
　　  
　　一夜的路程没有任何波折，甚至没有任何其他生物的出没。就连一开始悟空所能感受到的达列斯的窥视，也在他们正式踏上旅途后渐渐消失了。然而真正让少年后怕不已的是那些隐匿在黑暗之中目光，以及企图接近他们的种种气息——但他们都在男人的无声的威吓下，止步不前。  
　　  
　　即便不是那个冰蓝色的恶魔，贝吉塔仍旧是一个可怕的存在。  
　　  
　　天色渐明之时，他们抵达了两座山峦的交界之处。一条由雪山融水形成的河流顺着山峦蜿蜒而下，在山谷间形成了一片十分广阔的水域。傍水而建的港口小镇灯火通明，星星点点的亮光照亮了河畔。  
　　  
　　看来这座港口小镇就是他们的目的地。  
　　  
　　然而贝吉塔并没有继续向前，他反而示意跟在自己身后的少年停下修正，自己则交叉着双手站在河畔的青石上向远处眺望。  
　　  
　　“再向前就是河谷镇的地界，只有穿过它才能抵达堪迪凯城（CANDYCAN）。”贝吉塔说着停顿了片刻，“不过河谷镇早就归服了莱丁，我们得想个办法安全的办……。”  
　　  
　　“等等。”悟空放下了手中的行囊，忍不住打断了贝吉塔的话，“抱歉，我知道河谷镇是什么地方，但是堪迪凯？这是什么地名，糖果罐头？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷淡地瞥了一眼的悟空，无视了少年的惊讶继续说道：“那里的居民极少与外界接触，我并不认为他们能够认出我们的脸，只是我们身上的气息……”  
　　  
　　准确的来说是贝吉塔身上的气息。不同于之前他们穿越东西大陆边境小镇时的情况，此刻的他们既没有乔装的衣物也没有任何可以假扮身份的道具，同时贝吉塔的实力已经今非昔比，尽管男人已经设法将自己身上的气息隐藏，但即便是普通的人类也可以感受到他所带来的压迫感。  
　　  
　　这本是他们今夜的旅程一路毫无阻碍的保障，却也是他们无法隐匿自己的最大阻碍。  
　　  
　　悟空望着贝吉塔独自思考的背影，同样苦恼地皱起了眉。他环视了一圈他们所停留的河畔，发现不远处的滩涂上倒着一架破旧的手推车。也没有和男人进行任何说明，少年径自走入了滩涂，他深一脚浅一脚接近了那破旧的手推车，惊喜地发现这看起来就要散架的手推车居然还能使用。  
　　  
　　“我想到办法了！”悟空的眼睛亮了起来，他回头招呼站在岸上一脸嫌弃地看着自己的贝吉塔，“不过在这之前我需要做一些准备，可能会花上不少的时间。还有……”  
　　  
　　少年用手丈量了一会儿手推车的空间，满意地点了点头。他回头望向了微微昂着头的男人，竭力忍住上扬的嘴角。  
　　  
　　“我不知道你会不会接受这个办法？”悟空一副要笑出来的模样，“但我确定这能掩盖我们的气息。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉，示意悟空说下去。在贝吉塔的应允下，少年十分小声地说出了自己的计划。男人的表情立即变了，很显然他非常不喜欢少年的提议，几乎拧在一起的眉毛表明他对此可以说是厌恶至极。  
　　  
　　“不行！”贝吉塔严词拒绝，。  
　　  
　　“这只是一个提议，如果还有更好的计划的话。”  
　　  
　　然而并没有更好的计划，悟空无辜地眨着他那双大眼睛。接着解释道：“你知道我的个子是藏不进……”  
　　  
　　“够了，就按照你的计划去做，趁着天还没完全亮快速通过河谷镇。”贝吉塔厌恶地退到了岸上，彻底远离了那片滩涂，“但前提是我不会帮助你准备你要的东西。”  
　　  
　　“放心，我很快就能完成！”  
　　  
　　悟空说着从滩涂中将手推车拖了出来，转身走向波光粼粼的小河，噗通一声跳了进去。  
　　  
　　一转眼，天际已经泛白，河谷镇敞开了通行的大门。  
　　  
　　由于近日来不明原因的严寒让这座港口小镇一度与世隔绝，直到化冰之际才得以与外界重新联系。  
　　  
　　大量被困在路途之中的船只终于抵达了他们的目的地，带来了本该数月之前送达的货物。而陆路的方向从四面八方而来的商户，他们也像洄游的鳟鱼涌入河谷镇，希望借小镇粮食紧缺之际发一笔横财。  
　　  
　　其中便包括一名身穿麂皮斗篷的鱼贩。  
　　  
　　他看起来十分年轻，似乎还是刚成年的模样。推着一辆装满了新鲜鳟鱼的手推车，从麂皮斗篷下露出的一双手臂同其他跑船的水手一样强壮。虽然个子不高不矮，混迹在人群中并不显眼，但他强壮的体格与过分年轻的脸相比，反而成为了引人注目的一点。  
　　  
　　守城的士兵注视着不断进入河谷镇的商贩们，目光落在了那年轻鱼贩的身上。其中两个人交头接耳了一阵，在闸口前拦住了他。  
　　  
　　那少年显得有些惊慌，他抬起头望了望两位拿着长剑的守卫，脸上还沾着滩涂的淤泥。  
　　  
　　“请问……有什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　鱼贩的话说得磕磕巴巴，和守卫们曾拦下过的涉世不深的少年一样，对于官兵有着一种本能的恐惧。  
　　  
　　然而检查的士兵也不回答，其中一位腰间围着黄绸带的士兵围着少年的手推车转了一圈，随手捡了一条新鲜的鳟鱼上下翻弄起来。  
　　  
　　“刚捕上来的。”  
　　  
　　少年咧嘴一笑，又递上了一尾直接凑到了士兵的面前。那士兵被浓重的鱼腥味熏得眉头一皱，摆了摆手把两条鱼都丢了回去。  
　　  
　　“还有谁和你一起？”  
　　  
　　戴着头盔的守卫问道，上下打量着少年。  
　　  
　　“就我一个。”年轻的鱼贩顿了顿，“不过老爹很快也会到这里，他派我把这些先送过来，订货的老爷已经等不及了。”  
　　  
　　“哪一位？”  
　　  
　　“哪一位……”少年的目光飘忽起来，似乎在努力回忆，“老爹只交代了我交货地点，没有告诉我那老爷的名字。就在城里最大的旅店门口，他说只要我站在那里，就会有人来取这车鳟鱼。”  
　　  
　　戴头盔的士兵不禁笑了起来，随即摆出一副十分严厉的表情调侃道：“小子，你老爹不会连旅店的名字都没告诉你吧？”  
　　  
　　少年皱着眉沉默了片刻，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
　　  
　　两个士兵对视了一眼，都露出了无奈的表情。戴头盔的士兵还想问些什么，被自己的同伴推了一把。  
　　  
　　“行了行了，别难为他了。”腰缠黄绸的士兵叹了口气，伸手拍拍少年的肩膀，“孩子，你推着这车鱼跟着人流往前走，很快就能看到你老爹所说的那旅店。”  
　　  
　　年轻的鱼贩点了点头，正要推着车往前走，又被士兵拉了回来。  
　　  
　　“等等，你在把这车鱼交给那位老爷之前，记得让他先说你父亲的名字和订货的数量，可别随便把车一丢就到处乱跑。”  
　　  
　　“哦，知道了。”年轻的鱼贩点点头，推着车继续向前，临了他还回头对这两位士兵招了招手，“谢谢两位大人，下次我会记得和老爹问清楚的。”  
　　  
　　腰缠黄绸的士兵点点头回了礼，他望着那少年渐行渐远的身影，对身边的同伴叹道：“真是个冒失的孩子，我敢打赌就算我提醒了他，他的鱼还是会很快就会被人骗去。”  
　　  
　　戴头盔的士兵听罢只是耸了耸肩，招呼伙伴回到城墙上继续巡视。  
　　  
　　而那少年已经推着手推车进入了河谷镇的南大门，随着密集的人流在泥泞的街道上继续行走。  
　　  
　　“真是惊险。”  
　　  
　　悟空不禁长叹一口气，擦了擦额头上的汗。当士兵了拦住他的时候，他紧张得手心里全是汗水。  
　　  
　　所幸的是那两位士兵把他当成了一个十分普通的人类少年，也没有刁难他的意思。悟空真不知道他该感谢自己这张年轻的脸，还是早就磨炼成型装傻充愣的能力。他低头看看这一车的鳟鱼，不知道藏在其中的贝吉塔会作何感想。  
　　  
　　“你真该感谢你这张脸。”  
　　  
　　还没等悟空发问，贝吉塔沉闷的声音从成堆的鳟鱼间传了过来。男人说完咳嗽了一声，显然他比守城士兵更加厌恶这浓重的鱼腥味。  
　　  
　　少年的嘴角不禁向上扬了起来，说实话当他想出这个办法的时候根本就没料到贝吉塔会答应。毕竟这已经不是先前身着女装那么简单，他真怀疑当他们离开河谷镇的地界，男人是否会连续几天都不跟他说一句话。  
　　  
　　街道上人流密集，悟空推着小车一路向前，来到先前他方才即兴编造的汇合地点前。  
　　  
　　虽然少年并不知道河谷镇里的具体情况，但他根据多年旅行的经验，这座港口城市的中心一定有一间生意兴隆的旅店，而这样港口小镇的旅店往往会需要大量的鲜鱼。这里货源充足且价格低廉，旅店老板不会费心安排专人捕鱼。  
　　  
　　假扮成鱼贩的悟空在旅店门口停了下来，四下望了望，发现并没有士兵模样的人。正想着找个地方将鳟鱼换成其他货物离开河谷镇，却被一个富商老爷模样的男人拦住了去路。  
　　  
　　“我的鱼终于来了！”那富商老爷穿着一身皮革与丝绒相结合的华贵衣裳，拿着账本抓住了少年的手臂，“你就是博尔特的儿子吧，来，我等你很久了。”  
　　  
　　悟空不禁瞪大了双眼，他根本没想到自己即兴发挥的故事真的存在。  
　　  
　　“您是不是，认错人了？”  
　　  
　　悟空有些尴尬地后退了几步，这时手推车轻轻摇晃了一下，少年会意抓紧了把手想要迅速离开。然而旅店老板还带了另两个佣人，还没等少年反应过来直接从他手中夺过了手推车，往旅店的后门推去。  
　　  
　　糟了！悟空赶忙上前想要拦住对方，却又被那富商老爷给拽了回来。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，这位大人，我的鱼不是送给您的……”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”富商老爷狡黠地一笑，捻了捻嘴上的两撇小胡子，“但我能够出个更好的价钱，不考虑一下吗，我的孩子？”  
　　  
　　“怎么会这么重。”  
　　  
　　推车的两个佣人边走边抱怨着，介于身处闹市动，悟空只能眼睁睁地看着藏着男人的鱼车被人推走。衣着华贵的富商老爷显然是这间旅店的老板，他不依不饶地拽着少年，显然是真心想得到这车新鲜的鳟鱼。  
　　  
　　悟空顿时慌了神，他不敢想象一旦他们发现了贝吉塔，男人会做出什么样的事情。  
　　  
　　“大人，请您别为难我，我已经收了其他先生的货款了。”  
　　  
　　“放心，我会给你更多的钱。”那富商一副强买强卖的架势，他挥手向悟空展示了自己的财产，颇有自信地继续说道，“孩子，我这什么都有，你甚至还可以选一样东西作为交换。”  
　　  
　　悟空正想拒绝这莫名其妙的富商，突然发现了停在旅店一侧装满了稻谷的马车。  
　　  
　　“那么这个……”  
　　  
　　“那个不行！”旅店老板的脸色一变，“我看你还是拿钱吧。你，带他到后面去。”  
　　  
　　那位老爷招呼了另一个佣人，那佣人明显不同于先前的两个瘦弱的家伙，高大而又强壮。见少年一动不动，那壮汉撩开了上衣的衣角，露出了腰间的短枪。  
　　  
　　悟空皱起了眉，然而他又不能在人流如此密集的地方进行反抗，只好在富商的手下的监督下往旅店的后门走去。  
　　  
　　河谷镇的空气中弥漫着刺鼻的鱼腥味，而他们的脚下是稀烂的黑泥，同样散发这腐臭的味道。然而在这些浓重的味道之中，悟空依旧嗅出了一股血腥味。他警惕地用余光瞥了一眼跟在他身后的壮汉，他必须随时做好反抗的准备。  
　　  
　　当他们拐到旅店斜后方的小巷时，巷子的尽头倒着手推车和那一车鳟鱼，方才推车的两个佣人倒伏在巷口，一副气息奄奄的模样。带着少年前进的壮汉明显表情一变，掏出腰间的短枪对准了走在前方的悟空。  
　　  
　　“站住！小子！”壮汉呵斥道，“我知道你不是一个人！”  
　　  
　　悟空握紧了双拳，并不担心这个拿枪指着自己的壮汉会给他造成什么伤害。少年努力在空气中寻找着男人的气息，尽管潮湿的鱼腥味能够完美掩盖赛亚人的气味，他还是能够嗅问到来自贝吉塔的特有的气息。  
　　  
　　少年向前迈出了几步，作势要回过身来。  
　　  
　　“我说了让你站在那别……”  
　　  
　　粗暴的呵斥声戛然而止，不知从哪儿飞来的短匕已经刺入了持枪者的小腿。那人类一脸吃惊的张着嘴，大声惨叫起来。而先前他威胁的那个少年已经不在他的身前，而是站在他的身后，伸手拔出了那把匕首。  
　　  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　  
　　悟空垂下了眼帘，没有做多余的感慨，转身便奔向了先前所看到的那辆装满稻谷的马车。少年四下望了望，迅速跳上马车甩动了缰绳。受惊的马儿发出一声嘶鸣，在河谷镇狭窄的街道上横冲直撞起来。  
　　  
　　“对不起！各位！请让一让！”  
　　  
　　少年充满歉意地大声呼喊着，马车将满街的行人迅速冲散，径直往出城的大门跑去。听到警告声的路人们纷纷左右避让，引人注目之下反而让道路畅通无阻起来。转眼间马车已经冲至了出镇的关卡处，已经接到命令的士兵们排成了一排，铁质的大门正在指挥声中缓缓落下  
　　  
　　“帮帮忙啊，贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　悟空焦急地回头喊道，只见贝吉塔的脑袋缓缓从稻谷堆里钻了出来。他极不情愿地瞪了少年一眼，起身拔出了腰间的长剑。  
　　  
　　“别，别杀他们！”悟空不抱期望地请求道。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，专心驾好你的马车。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不屑地冷哼，抬手在身前一挥。一道寒光冲向了守城的士兵们，转眼间他们的双腿都被晶莹剔透的寒冰冻住，而不断下降的铁门瞬间被冰雪覆盖。  
　　  
　　“冲过去。”男人低声命令道。  
　　  
　　悟空咬了咬牙，奋力驱赶着本能地想停下来的马匹。棕黄的骏马发出一声嘶鸣，竟跟人一般闭上了眼，闷着头冲向了已经落下的铁门。然而在冰雪的迅速降温下坚实的铁块早已变得脆弱不堪，在马车的冲撞下不仅是铁门，半座城墙在他们通过后都坍塌了下来。紧跟其后的追兵躲闪不及，被砖石砸得人仰马翻。  
　　  
　　听到身后的巨响，悟空正要回身查看他们所造成的破坏，被身后的贝吉塔一把推了回去。  
　　  
　　“别停下，继续向前！”  
　　  
　　在男人的催促下马车一路疾驰，直到完全驶出了整座河谷，少年才被允许放慢了速度。悟空松开拉紧的缰绳让气喘吁吁的马匹稍作休息，回头望向了斜靠在一大堆稻谷上的贝吉塔。男人正一脸不悦地瞪着自己，本准备询问对方情况的少年皱起了眉，竭力控制自己不要笑出声来。  
　　  
　　说实话，此刻的贝吉塔真的十分狼狈。不仅是盔甲上，男人的整头整脸都沾满了鱼鳞与稻草，身上更是散发着说不出的异味，完全失去了飞扬跋扈的形象。  
　　  
　　“你看够了没？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔交叉着双手高声呵斥，悟空只好抿紧了嘴唇回过头去。  
　　  
　　虽然避免了与人类军队的正面冲突，但却让这个骄傲的赛亚王子成了这副模样，连少年都感到了一丝愧疚。可总体来说他们既平安又快速地穿过了河谷镇，这是一件好事。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，接下来我们要去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　悟空试探性地开口道，对方没有回答自己。  
　　  
　　完了，贝吉塔怒了。少年紧张地拽住了缰绳，男人八成又要用他那种目中无人的冷暴力来惩罚自己的胡闹。他苦恼之后如何安抚这位王子殿下的情绪，却听到身后一阵急促的马蹄声。  
　　  
　　悟空再次回过头去，贝吉塔已经站了起来。顺着男人目光的放心他们看到一片飞扬的尘土，在杳无人烟的山谷间显得格外突兀。  
　　  
　　“一个人。”贝吉塔冷冷一笑，“不用担心，我会解决他。”  
　　  
　　悟空皱了皱眉，他不太确定贝吉塔所谓的解决是那种程度。很快他便看清了追击他们的人是谁——那不是莱丁驻扎的军队，也不是守城的普通士兵，却是之前那个强行买下他用于伪装的鳟鱼的旅店老板。  
　　  
　　这富商老爷的心腹佣人被这两个入侵者打倒后已然没有追击的能力，没想到他居然自己亲自上阵一路追赶了过来。  
　　  
　　“小偷！盗贼！”大腹便便的旅店老板一路叫嚣着，“给我站住！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的脸上浮现了一丝意义不明的笑意，他再次俯身躲藏在稻谷之中，轻声指挥少年。  
　　  
　　“放慢速度，让他再近些。”  
　　  
　　虽然不明白男人想要做些什么，少年还是听话地放慢了速度。富商与马车的距离越来越近，那老爷居然大笑了起来，掏出了那把佣人所使用的的短枪。  
　　  
　　“给我马上停下，你们这些小偷！”  
　　  
　　旅店老板的马匹已与马车并驾齐驱，他用那把火枪指着少年，想要用自己的手杖卡住滚动的车轮。  
　　  
　　就在这时贝吉塔突然从稻草堆里站了起来，突然俯身向那老爷扑来。旅店老板不禁瞪大了双眼，很显然他认出了居高临下的贝吉塔，急忙勒住缰绳想后撤。却不想男人的速度更快，转眼便跳到了他的马上，将这富商一把从马背上推翻在地。  
　　  
　　“天哪！我的腿！”  
　　  
　　富商老爷凄惨地大叫着，他的右腿在落地的那一刻起扭曲成了V字，恐怕断骨已经戳破了他的大腿皮肤。而那让人闻风丧胆的赛亚王子正单手按着他的肩膀，用膝盖抵住了他的腰腹，这让旅店老板的惨叫声更加激烈。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，人类！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱了皱眉，掏出手中的短匕一把插在旅店老板耳畔的土地上，那老爷终于止住了尖叫。他惊恐地看着这个传说中的男人，回想起坊间传说中他的可怖之处，连着倒吸了几口冷气。  
　　  
　　“别杀我！我，我不会泄露你们的行踪的！”  
　　  
　　尽管认为自己活着回去的希望不大，富商老爷仍然抱着一线幻想，他看到那个偷走自己的马车的年轻鱼贩也走了过来，正用一种无奈的目光看着自己。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，我们不必杀他。”  
　　  
　　那驾车的少年说，男人只是微微眯起了双眼，不置可否。  
　　  
　　旅店老板张大了嘴，他知道他接下来说的任何一句话都可能决定自己的生死。他看到那赛亚王子缓缓拔出了腰间的长剑，急忙举起手大喊。  
　　  
　　“等等！等等！”急于求生的老爷挥舞着手，脸上满是冷汗，“我是一个生意人，我只是想要回我的马车。哦不！不，我不想要回我的马车了，这些粮草和马，还有我的马都属于你们！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔依旧没有回答，他将长剑举了起来，对准了男人的咽喉。  
　　  
　　“等等！我还有，我还有数不清的黄金！如果你们需要武器，我……”  
　　  
　　“我们不需要。”贝吉塔冷冷道，“我也不相信。”  
　　  
　　“那么你们需要什么，我愿意用我的所有去交换我的性命！”  
　　  
　　富商老爷说着求救般地望向了悟空，少年抿了抿嘴唇，压低声音开口道：“贝吉塔，我觉得我们可以考虑跟他交换。”  
　　  
　　男人的眼神一动，沉默了片刻竟也收回了手中的长剑。他回头看了看一脸紧张的少年，微微牵动嘴角。  
　　  
　　“既然你想要交换，那么我确实有些东西想和你交换。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔昂起头，目光落在装饰有皮革纹饰的丝绸外套上。  
　　  
　　“你需要感谢你的裁缝，人类。”  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　收获新坐骑的贝吉塔显得十分高兴，尽管他身上仍沾满了鱼鳞与稻草，但从富商手中得来的战利品似乎让他忘却了先前的狼狈，驾着黑色的骏马继续前行。悟空回头看了一眼那被扒光了衣物倒吊在路边枯树上的人类，只好跨上那匹棕黄的赶车马儿跟上贝吉塔的脚步。  
　　  
　　两人沉默地在山谷之间马不停蹄地向前，直到夜幕降临才走出了这座山谷。连夜的赶路并没有让两个强壮的赛亚人感到疲倦，但身下的马儿已经气喘吁吁，无法再继续前行了。  
　　  
　　直到月亮升至头顶，径自走在前方的贝吉塔才停下了。他将疲倦的马匹牵到横跨山谷的小河旁，由着那牲畜自己在水畔休整。悟空见状也跟着下了马，他安静地站在男人身后，一时不知自己该做些什么。  
　　  
　　“你的那匹马脖子上似乎有什么东西？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔突然转过身来，望向了那匹闷头吃草的棕黄马。悟空定睛一看，发现那马儿的颈项上挂着一个小小的金属牌。少年伸手拿起那小小的铁片，只见上面赫然写着“CARROT”。  
　　  
　　悟空的表情顿时变得十分微妙，他听到一旁的男人发出了一阵轻笑，不禁抬起了头。  
　　  
　　一路走来，少年几乎没见过贝吉塔展现过除愤怒之外太过明显的情绪，他有些好奇地看着已经收回笑容的男人。对方察觉到了他的目光，迅速别过头去。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你……没在生我的气啊？”  
　　  
　　悟空略带希望地开口道，毕竟除了刚刚关于棕马名牌的提问，这一路贝吉塔没有和自己说一句话。  
　　  
　　但贝吉塔没有回应悟空的话，只是瞥了他一眼，径自转身走下了乱石嶙峋的河岸，一闪身便消失了。  
　　  
　　悟空迅速跟了上去，这才发现这条并不宽大的小河河畔，有着不少幽深的洞穴。然而男人走得太快，等他追来时已经没了对方的踪影。可眼前有数个深不见底的洞口，少年一时不知道自己该进入哪一个。  
　　  
　　悟空抬起头努力嗅闻，贝吉塔的气息居然如飘忽的幽灵般消失了。他苦恼地挠了挠头，索性踏入了离自己最近的那个深洞。  
　　  
　　漆黑的洞穴伸手不见五指，湿冷的微风卷带着泥土的腥味扑面而来。悟空四下张望着，除了隐隐约约的时隐时现的水流声，根本没有见到贝吉塔的影子。  
　　  
　　可总觉得这个洞穴里藏着什么东西。  
　　  
　　少年的鼻翼轻轻扇动着，他嗅到了一股硫磺的气息。他小心翼翼地摸索了一阵，触碰到了几块湿滑的岩石。借着洞顶石缝微弱的光线，少年发现有一股湍急的水流从这些岩石的缝隙中涌出，顺着光滑的石面倾泻而下，汇入了一汪不大不小的浅潭。  
　　  
　　水流是热的！悟空俯下身用手在潭水中晃了晃，水温不高不低十分舒适，这里居然是一处温泉。  
　　  
　　少年兴奋地笑了起来，这眼温泉对一路劳顿的旅人来说好比温暖的港湾。然而他第一反应并不是自己脱衣下水，反倒是先呼唤起了男人。  
　　  
　　然而依旧没有人回答，悟空皱了皱眉，不甘心地跑出了洞穴。他看到不远处的某个深洞里闪动着阵阵火光，便一路小跑着去寻找兀自生火的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　“贝吉……”  
　　  
　　还没将男人的名字完全说出口，悟空突然噎住了。他终于明白先前贝吉塔避开他的原因，有些尴尬地低下了头。刚脱下上衣的男人微微转身，严厉地瞪了一眼贸然闯入的少年。  
　　  
　　“什么事？”贝吉塔低声问，拿起了那件从富商身上夺取的丝质外套继续手中换衣的动作。  
　　  
　　悟空再次不争气的脸红了，尽管男人背对着他，摇曳的火光只能让他看到对方布满伤痕的脊背，少年依旧不知道该将目光放在何处。  
　　  
　　“我发现了……”悟空紧张地咳嗽了起来，“咳，我发现了一处温泉，我想你或许需要好好洗一洗。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”贝吉塔回答道，声音里带着一丝笑意。  
　　  
　　“就在尽头的……”  
　　  
　　还没等悟空说完，男人便抓起了剩下的几件衣物，径直往那温泉的方向走去。很快悟空便听到一声入水的轻响，他感觉自己的心跳开始加速了。  
　　  
　　原来这几个深洞是相通的，方才贝吉塔一路走来应该比他更早发现了那眼温泉，悟空突然意识到自己的行为可能只是多此一举。借着篝火的光线，少年沿着对方所走的小径回到了先前的洞穴。男人在温泉旁竖起了一根火把，漆黑的山洞顿时一片光明。  
　　  
　　悟空下意识地停下了脚步，他站在一块巨大的岩石后，踌躇着不敢继续向前。而贝吉塔则坐在那眼温泉中，旁若无人地清洗着沾染在身上的鱼鳞与稻草。  
　　  
　　自己到底在干什么！悟空拍了拍自己的脸，说到底他们都是男人，就算一直以来他对贝吉塔有着别样的感觉，但也没必要像见到女人的胴体一样紧张。  
　　  
　　不，他觉得自己比见到女人的胴体时还要紧张。  
　　  
　　“你一个人躲在那里做什么？”男人的声音再次传来，“我可没说我要独占这里。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔在示意自己也过来吗？躲在岩石后的悟空抿紧了嘴唇，他微微探出头望向了温泉的方向，发现男人正斜靠在岩石上注视着自己，下意识地又藏回了岩石之后。  
　　  
　　“你在磨蹭什么？”贝吉塔挑了挑眉，提高声音道，“听好了，天一亮我们要继续赶路，我可不会给你留太多的时间。”  
　　  
　　显然，男人可不像少年那样有什么忌讳，他不过只是想尽量节省休整的时间罢了。  
　　  
　　悟空长叹一口气，实际上他也十分想在温暖的泉水里泡一泡，连日的奔波实在让人身心俱疲。可同他一起待在这眼温泉里的人是贝吉塔啊，他真不知道自己应该怎样应对这种情况  
　　  
　　就在悟空犹豫不决的时候，男人的责备声再度响起。对方的声音里有了微微的怒意，他叹了口气，只好在岩石后迅速褪去了衣物，一鼓作气地钻进了温泉里。  
　　  
　　随着悟空的加入，温热的泉水满溢了出来。贝吉塔依旧自顾自地清理着自己身上的伤口与污渍，仿佛少年根本不存在一般。  
　　  
　　男人的无视反而缓解了悟空的尴尬，总算是适应了这种微妙的气氛可以自由地控制自己的行动了。富含硫磺泉水浸润着正在愈合的伤口，少年低下头，开始认真清洗着身体上的疤痕：肩上已经愈合的箭伤，梦荫所留下遍布胸前的黑色纹路，以及左胸上扭曲的撕裂疤痕——这是悟空在这场旅程中留下的所有勋章。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的目光落在少年的胸口上，漆黑的眸子深处火光闪动。他就这样安静地注视了片刻，突然开口道：“你去哪儿了？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　悟空不解，但他仍然不敢直视贝吉塔的方向，只把目光落在男人身旁不断涌出热水的泉眼上。  
　　  
　　“我问你，达列斯掐住你的咽喉你本应该已经死了。”贝吉塔注视着少年的双眸，“可在这之后你却有出现了，告诉我你去哪儿了？”  
　　  
　　悟空微微一愣，他不知道自己是否该与贝吉塔提起他那段奇妙的穿越之旅。他见到了未来的自己和他们未来的孩子，可少年下意识地觉得自己不该与男人谈起那诡异的经历，他沉吟了片刻，十分谨慎地回答。  
　　  
　　“我，我记不清了。”  
　　  
　　“哼，不记得了。”贝吉塔冷冷一笑，“那么在这之后你所有的死亡与消失都是如此吗，年轻人？”  
　　  
　　悟空紧张地抿紧了嘴唇，难道贝吉塔察觉了自己与达列斯的接触？虽然他并没有做出背叛之事，可那交易如果被男人知道的话……  
　　  
　　“都记不清了。”少年急忙回答，“每次我都以为自己已经死去，可再次醒来却发现自己在其他地方。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”男人不悦地哼了一声。“没有瞒着我做其他的事情？”  
　　  
　　悟空点点头，尽量让自己的表情显得更自然一些，当下他只想彻底抹去与达列斯的那场秘密的交易。正考虑着再说些什么才能打消对方心头的疑虑，贝吉塔却跳过了这个难以回答的问题，继续问道。  
　　  
　　“你就不怕死真的在我手上？”  
　　  
　　悟空微微睁大了双眼，抬起头看到贝吉塔已然转过身正面蜷缩在角落的自己。那双漆黑的眸子目不转睛地注视着他，似乎想看穿自己的内心。少年不禁感到一阵欣喜，但与此同时也感受到一阵莫名的心悸。  
　　  
　　“我……”悟空张了张嘴，他一时不知道如何回答，“我只是觉得，你可以不必……”  
　　  
　　“你这是在拿你的生命冒险。”男人不悦地打断了他的话。  
　　  
　　“可是贝吉塔，如果我不这么做的话，你永远都不会回来。”  
　　  
　　“回来？”贝吉塔像是在责怪悟空一般提高了音量，眉宇间居然流露出一丝怒意，“我本已被预言之剑所承认获得了它的力量，却因为这种无聊的原因……”  
　　  
　　“可你还是回来了，贝吉塔。”少年极其罕见地打断了男人的话，他显得有些焦急。  
　　  
　　“哼，你觉得我真的是自愿变回现在这种状态的吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷哼一声，将目光从悟空身上移开了。他转身抓起挂在一旁的衣物企图离开温泉，却被身后的少年一把拽住了手臂。  
　　  
　　“既然你不愿意回复到如今的状态，那么告诉我，又是什么无聊的原因在强迫着你？”少年大声问道。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回答，他似乎不想再继续这个话题，可那少年依旧不依不饶地拽着他。  
　　  
　　“你可以不必依赖那把剑，贝吉塔，你还可以依赖……”  
　　  
　　我。悟空说不出口，他知道自己没有这个资本。  
　　  
　　少年沮丧地松开了手，他注视着对方远离了自己，悲伤地垂下了眼帘。可不知为何贝吉塔迟迟没有离开，当他再次抬起头，却发现对方放下了手中的衣物，朝着自己的方向走了过来。  
　　  
　　悟空不禁瞪大了双眼，贝吉塔的动作激起了不少水花，沾湿了他们彼此的脸。不深不浅的小池泛着圈圈涟漪，少年就这样愣愣地看着突然向自己靠近的男人，直到对方已经来到自己面前时才蓦地反应过来。  
　　  
　　“贝……”  
　　  
　　悟空张了张嘴，看着贝吉塔伸出手捧起了自己的脸。男人离他很近，近到悟空能够看清挂在对方睫毛上的水珠，少年感觉自己已经平复的心跳再次变得剧烈起来，不由地屏住了呼吸。  
　　  
　　可是悟空不明白，为什么这个一度拒绝他的贝吉塔此刻要如此地接近。男人那样目不转睛地看着自己，不知是在他的脸上寻找什么答案。  
　　  
　　“卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔缓缓开口道，却迟迟没有下文。  
　　  
　　悟空眨了眨眼，他在男人的眼中看到了一些明明灭灭的光芒。贝吉塔的气息喷吐在他的脸颊上，在氤氲的水汽之中显得分外暧昧。可即便隔着这样近的距离，男人却只是注视着自己，仿佛是在确认着什么。  
　　  
　　他是想对我说些什么？悟空睁大了双眼，安静地等待着。  
　　  
　　可少年没有想到的是，他等来的不是一句话，而是一个他至今从未奢求过的东西。  
　　  
　　一个吻。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔单薄的嘴唇覆在自己的嘴唇上，轻得几乎没有真实的触感。  
　　  
　　没有过多的停留，也没有温柔的缠绵，更没有蹩脚的解释。  
　　  
　　一个无声的吻，试图让一个模糊的答案清晰起来。  
　　  
　　在悟空意识到发生了什么之前，贝吉塔放开了他，迅速拿起放在池边的衣物径自离开了。  
　　  
　　少年愣愣地望着对方的背影，呆立了数秒才重获了呼吸的能力。他大口大口地喘着粗气，耳畔还是自己剧烈的心跳声。   
　　  
　　4  
　　  
　　贝吉塔离开后，悟空独自坐在温泉中待了很久。  
　　  
　　他斜靠在光滑的岩石上，透过岩壁上的缝隙望着天空，许久没有回过神来  
　　  
　　并不是因为那个吻撩拨了他的心弦，而是在贝吉塔吻他的时候，他没有感受到对方身上任何来自情绪的波动。那个男人十分平静地望着自己，眼中没有欲望的色彩，身上没有迷乱的气息，尽管他的气味对少年来说甜美如蜜糖，却依旧平稳得如一潭死水。  
　　  
　　但贝吉塔依旧还是吻了自己，像是在确认什么，或者寻找一个答案。  
　　  
　　少年曾预想过很多种情况，他曾以为他们终究会屈服在吸引彼此的气息之下，他也曾真的怀疑自己的感情不过是一种本能的外现。可这个吻却完全不同，它不属于少年之前所感知到过的任何一种情况。  
　　  
　　悟空不明白，他真的不明白。尽管那是自己梦寐以求的东西，可得到之后反而那样不真实。  
　　  
　　“可这又是为什么……”  
　　  
　　悟空自言自语道，他低头注视着水面上自己的倒影，水面上的虚影显得那样疲惫，而虚影下的身体已经泛起了皱褶。少年这才意识到自己在温泉里待了太长的时间，他挠了挠脑袋赶紧爬出了水汽氤氲的温泉。  
　　  
　　待回到篝火旁已将近黎明时刻，悟空望了望已经泛白的天际，索性放弃了睡眠。  
　　  
　　不远处的贝吉塔已经入睡了，他侧卧在巨石旁，预言之剑躺在他的脚边。悟空望着对方熟睡的模样，犹豫了片刻，蹑手蹑脚地移动到了男人的身边。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔居然没有醒来。  
　　  
　　先前只要少年超过他们之间的安全距离，男人便会立即从睡梦中醒来用严厉的目光呵退他的靠近。或许是真的太过劳累，对方没有任何醒来的迹象，只是安静而又平稳地呼吸着，像每一个熟睡中的人一般毫无防备。  
　　  
　　悟空从没见过这样的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　少年俯下身，好奇地注视着褪去防护外壳的赛亚王子，这应是他第一次有机会如此近距离地观察熟睡中的男人。他小心翼翼地伸出手在男人眼前挥了挥，然后又傻笑着收了回来。  
　　  
　　我这是在干什么。悟空真庆幸男人没有在此刻醒过来，他目不转睛地注视着男人的脸，开始陷入了一种古怪的感慨之中。  
　　  
　　啊，贝吉塔果然是一个王子。穿在富商身上古怪油腻的丝绸外套在他的身上反而显得熠熠生辉，仿佛每一寸剪裁都为他而做，就连宽大的下摆也被一根皮绳十分服帖地收在男人的腰间，衬托着体态的完美。  
　　  
　　可也就是这样一个人，始终像天边遥不可及的星星，在夜空中闪闪发亮，却只是看起来触手可及罢了。  
　　  
　　“你还要看到什么时候？”  
　　  
　　先前还紧闭双眼的男人突然开口道，抬头十分严厉地瞪着出神的悟空。少年一下子措手不及，下意识地迅速向后退去。可他的身后是杂乱的石块，他顿时失去了平衡，跌倒在乱石之中。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我以为你睡得很熟……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔冷哼了一声，起身将预言之剑收回腰间。  
　　  
　　“这就是你擅自靠近的理由？”  
　　  
　　悟空红着脸低下了头，他不知道该如何解释自己堪比偷窥的行为，况且还是在那个不同寻常的吻之后。对，那个吻。少年的心再次剧烈跳动起来。他还没有问过男人，那个吻究竟意味着什么。  
　　  
　　“你还盯着我做什么。”见少年依旧望着自己出神，贝吉塔不禁出声提醒道，“没看到天已经亮了吗，收拾好你的东西，我们该出发了。”  
　　  
　　“等等，贝吉塔。”悟空伸手拦住了正要转身离开的男人，却在对方的目光下又缩了回来，“我只是想问你一个问题。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔回头望着少年，少年踌躇了许久，十分紧张地开口道。  
　　  
　　“就是昨晚……你……那个……”  
　　  
　　“你是说那个吻？”贝吉塔十分平静地回答道，“我是吻了你。”  
　　  
　　少年顿时屏住了呼吸，他没想到对方居然如此大方地承认了。少年的心再次浮了起来，他用期待的目光望着男人。  
　　  
　　“那是为什么？为什么你要吻我呢？”  
　　  
　　“那只是一个奖励，一颗糖果。”男人微微牵动嘴角，“无论如何你做得不错，这是你应得的。”  
　　  
　　“……糖果？”悟空蓦地睁大了双眼，他有些恼怒地皱起了眉，“你这是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“字面上的意思。”贝吉塔微微昂起了头，仿佛是在刻意打破少年的幻想一般，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“别表现得像个孩子一样，在你人生之中，难道没有得到过类似的嘉奖吗？”  
　　  
　　没有。悟空抿紧了嘴唇。他从来不会把吻当做什么奖励，更何况那自他憧憬已久的对象。他真想一拳砸在男人的脸上，质问他为何要在给了自己希望之后又立即摔个粉碎。可当他抬起头对上男人那双闪亮的星眸，他心中的愤怒却渐渐平息了。  
　　  
　　“你大可不必如此，贝吉塔。”悟空俯身拿起了自己的弓箭，“我留在你身边从来就不是为了什么奖励。”  
　　  
　　没办法，悟空知道自己无论如何都无法真正地怨恨贝吉塔。可是他究竟要怎么做才能让这个男人才会真正地正视自己——而不是像对待一个年幼的孩子。  
　　  
　　他们就这样沉默地踏上了旅程，并且将这种状态保持了数日。两人在这狭窄的山谷间行进了数日，只在入夜时分贝吉塔才让两匹马停下休整，天一亮又继续出发。  
　　  
　　就算悟空问起为何如此焦急，男人也只会回答一句话——  
　　  
　　“时间不够了。”  
　　  
　　悟空并不知道贝吉塔所谓的时间不够指的是什么，身下的马儿同他一样喘着粗气，速度也渐渐慢了下来。他抬头望着走在前方的男人的背影，询问男人是否可以停下休息。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔勒住了缰绳，他回头望了望身后的少年，目光落在他胯下的棕黄小马身上。  
　　  
　　“这些畜生已经不行了，下马吧，剩下的路用脚走。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说着率先下了马，显然他所骑乘的那匹黑马也接近了极限。两匹马儿歪着嘴，泛着泡沫的津液不断从口中滴落在地，待驱赶他们的两个赛亚人松开缰绳便体力不支地倒在地上。男人冷淡地看了一眼这两匹劫掠而来的苦力，头也不回地继续向前。  
　　  
　　悟空皱了皱眉，连忙跟上男人的脚步。他时不时回头观察这两匹累得几乎晕厥的马匹，显得十分犹豫。  
　　  
　　“别看了。”贝吉塔冷冷道，“它们已经派不上用场了，我们得抓紧时间赶路。”  
　　  
　　“我们为什么要这么着……”  
　　  
　　“我说了，你只要紧紧跟着我就行了。”  
　　  
　　悟空叹了口气，他知道男人是不会向自己透露计划的细节的。他感受到了一种前所未有的倦怠，却不是因为连日的行进，而真正让他感觉疲惫不堪的，是男人的态度。  
　　  
　　那是悟空所没有想到的，那个吻不仅没有拉近他们的距离，反而让彼此之间的关系更加疏远。这不仅让少年感到沮丧，更加感到一种无可奈何的愤怒。  
　　  
　　究竟要怎么做这个男人才会正视自己。少年有些恼怒地想着，他真想拦住径自向前的赛亚王子把一切解释明白——起码让他知道男人是如何看待自己。  
　　  
　　然而是走在前方的贝吉塔自己率先停了下来，他突然伸手抓住少年的右臂将他拽到自己身旁，另一只手直接拔出了长剑。悟空也随即抽出了腰间的弓箭，他也听到了谷间悉悉索索的脚步声。  
　　  
　　真是可笑，反而是在这种可能遇到危险的时刻，他们的关系才显露出一丝默契。  
　　  
　　虽然已经接近正午，山谷依旧笼罩着一层乳白色的浓雾。他们一路走来都没有发现什么附近有什么生物，却在浓雾开始弥漫区域捕捉到几个晃动的影子。悟空抬起头努力嗅了嗅，觉得这气味并没有什么威胁。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，我觉得这可能只是……”少年开口道，被男人用眼神呵止了。  
　　  
　　“嘘。”贝吉塔压低声音道，“就算对方只是人类也不代表他们没有危险。你别忘了，莱丁还在通缉我。”  
　　  
　　但这并不是莱丁人的气味，他们身上没有火药与刀枪的刺鼻气味。悟空想要解释，但高度警惕的贝吉塔不断地将他推到身后，这让少年找不到开口的时机。  
　　  
　　那几个黑影正在慢慢接近他们，一柄锈迹斑斑的长枪从雾气中探了出来。本就伺机而动的贝吉塔一把握住了那柄长枪，将握枪之人从浓雾中拽了出来。  
　　  
　　“哎哟！”那人大叫着向前跌倒，眼看着就要撞到了贝吉塔的身上，被男人一个侧身躲了过去，那人完全失去了平衡，一个踉跄跌在了男人身后的少年身上。  
　　  
　　这是一个人类，他个子矮小且身体瘦弱，被一个赛亚人这么一拽，握枪的双手几乎被拽得脱臼。他挣扎着抓住少年的手臂站稳，抖了抖身上长衫的下摆。  
　　  
　　从装束上看，这是一个星国人。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱起了眉，他似乎没想过会在这里遇到大洋彼岸的星国子民。他瞥了一眼正扶着这星国人的悟空，似乎在示意他放开这个可疑分子。  
　　  
　　“谢，谢谢。”那人站直了身体，一边捶背一边抱怨，“今天的雾真是太大了，我怎么就跌倒了呢！谢谢啊，要不是你接住我，我就……”  
　　  
　　悟空依旧扶着这个十分瘦弱的小个子，对方的装束让他想起了与爷爷一同在星度过的童年。少年热切地注视着这个星国人，对方抬起头也同样热切地注视着他，当这个小个子发现悟空和贝吉塔缠在腰间的尾巴时，脸上的表情突然变得兴奋起来。  
　　  
　　“你，你们！”那小个子看了一眼两个面面相觑的赛亚人，“你们是赛亚人！！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的眼神一变，手中的长剑闪过一道寒光，正要举剑刺穿这个星国人的咽喉，悟空一个转身将这个星国人护在了自己身后。贝吉塔的长剑向右一偏，停在了少年的肩上。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，等等，先听听他要说什么……”悟空的声音没有底气，就算是他自己也觉得自己护住陌生的星国遗民是件极其危险的事情。还是先将这个人控制比较稳妥。悟空这样想着便攥住了这个小个子的双手，可还没等他制服对方，那小个子的星国人对浓雾中的另外几个黑影挥手，扯开了嗓子大喊起来。  
　　  
　　“没事！他们是赛亚人！”小个子大喊，“王！林！快过来，是活的赛亚人啊！”  
　　  
　　“赛亚人！！”  
　　  
　　浓雾中又传来了几声响亮的回应，两个同样星国装束也同样矮小瘦弱的人类从浓雾中跑了出来，其中一个头发稀少用蓝色的圆帽勉强盖住秃顶，一个则直接露出光溜溜的额头，嘴上的胡子反而十分茂密。他们手里都拿着一柄锈蚀得几乎无法使用的长枪，见到贝吉塔和悟空——尤其是看到他们腰间的尾巴后，都露出了极其兴奋的表情。  
　　  
　　“天哪，是真的赛亚人！”也不知是王还是林的那个星国人拍起手来，他围着悟空和贝吉塔转了一圈，显得十分自豪，“我以为我这辈子都不可能见到一个真正的赛亚人，他们居然都有尾巴！”  
　　  
　　“他们……不会是想吃了我们吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空半开玩笑地说着望向了贝吉塔，后者只是冷哼了一声。在确定这三人并无危险之后，贝吉塔指示少年退后到自己身边来，他严厉地瞪着过度激动的三个星国人，终于在他咄咄逼人的目光下冷静了下来。  
　　  
　　“如你所见，这里确实有两个活着的赛亚人。”贝吉塔有些嘲讽地加了重音，“当然这里还有三个生活在西大陆的星国人，至少现在他们还是活着的。”  
　　  
　　三个瘦弱的星国人突然紧张起来，他们你看看我，我看看你，最终推了刚才那位被贝吉塔拽出浓雾的小个子出来代表他们说话。  
　　  
　　“实在是太抱歉了，两位赛亚人老爷。”那小个子俯身作揖，“我们只是恰好轮到在山谷这里站岗，平时这里根本没有生物出没，今天没想到不仅见到了人，还是两位赛亚人老爷。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱起了眉，听起来赛亚人对这几个星国遗民有着特殊的意义。他示意那个小个子继续说下去，可还没等那小个子开口，戴着蓝帽的谢顶星国人抢先说道。  
　　  
　　“没错！除了我们的国王，我们还从没见过任何赛亚人！”  
　　  
　　“国王？”贝吉塔挑起了眉，沉吟片刻道，“你们来自堪迪凯城？”  
　　  
　　“对对，我们来自堪迪凯！”秃顶大胡子的星国人说着将两个同伴推到了身后，“我们的国王是一个好国王！他从我刚出生起就是我们的国王，现在我都老了他还是一副年轻的面孔。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的眉头皱得更紧了，显然这里的情况与他之前所了解的情况完全不一样。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，这个国家的国王会是我们的朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空有些担忧地望着三个捡到宝一样的星国人，等待贝吉塔的决定。男人在少年询问的目光下思索了片刻，突然开口道：“既然如此，那就带我们去见你们的国王。”  
　　  
　　“好好，我们这就带您去！”  
　　  
　　三个星国人欢呼了起来，捡起地上的长枪便领着他们两人进入浓雾。  
　　  
　　浓雾中一片迷蒙，让人完全找不到方向。然而这三个星国人仿佛有绝对的方向感，毫不犹豫地在浓雾中七弯八拐，很快就将他们带出了山谷的腹地。  
　　  
　　大约又走了不到五分钟，他们彻底走出了这漏斗形的山谷。厚重的浓雾以谷口为界完全消散，展现在他们的眼前的是一块十分广阔的绿色坡地，而在坡地的顶端矗立着一座巨大的堡垒城市。  
　　  
　　堪迪凯依山而建，呈半弧形向外延伸。它的底部是被钢铁包裹的厚重基座，而真正的城区则建立在这高耸入云的基座之上。从他们所在的角度看，整座堪迪凯城就像一个巨大的铁罐，正对应了它滑稽的名字。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你来过这里吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空仰望着这座壮观的城市，他从未想过在西大陆的腹地会有这样的星国聚居城。  
　　  
　　“不，我也是第一次来到这里。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔淡淡答道，他的目光落在堪迪凯城的制高点钟楼上，不知在思索些什么。  
　　  
　　带领他们穿过浓雾的三个星国人分别从口袋里掏出了三枚烟花，轻轻一拉依次向空中发出了红、蓝、黄三种不同颜色的信号，很快堪迪凯城的铁皮大门缓缓打开，一个同样并不怎么高大的身影出现在城门前。  
　　  
　　那的确是一个赛亚人。虽然他的个子并不高大，但健壮的身体表明他与那些瘦弱的星国人并不是同一个种族。他穿着星国战士们常见的服饰，那条证明他赛亚人身份的尾巴缠在腰上，而肩膀上则披着一条红蓝两面的双色披风。  
　　  
　　悟空不禁睁大了双眼，这披风的款式实在是太眼熟了。但更让人吃惊的是那国王的脸——他像极了更加年轻的贝吉塔，只是在发型上有些许区别。待他走近一些，少年发现他的个子比贝吉塔还要再矮一些。  
　　  
　　尽管与悟空他们相比显得瘦弱矮小，但这位年轻的国王站在自己的子民之中仍然显得十分英俊挺拔。他激动地跑向了贝吉塔，向男人张开了双臂。  
　　  
　　“父亲！”年轻的国王大声呼喊道，“父亲，没想到我还能再见到您！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔明显比少年还要吃惊。他拦住这个急于与自己拥抱的年轻国王，皱着眉后退了几步。  
　　  
　　“小子，你是谁？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的语气十分不善，他的手已经放在了腰间的长剑上。  
　　  
　　“我是您的儿子啊！”年轻的国王眼里泛起了泪花，“父亲，您走了这么久，母亲都已经过世了。我按照您的吩咐一直守卫着这座堡垒，只等待有一天您能够归来……”  
　　  
　　“等等！”贝吉塔挑起了眉，他伸手拨开年轻国王遮住胸口的披风，在简易的盔甲上发现了贝吉塔帝国的标志，“小子，你所说的父亲，是贝吉塔帝国的国王吗？”  
　　  
　　年轻的国王疑惑地皱起了眉，他望着眼前这个酷似自己记忆中父亲的男人沉吟了片刻，正要再次开口却被贝吉塔抢了先。  
　　  
　　“你的名字？”男人微微昂起头，交叉着双手问道，“告诉我你的名字，VEGETA一族的血脉。”  
　　  
　　“塔布尔。”年轻的国王愣了愣，即刻恭敬地低了头，“兄长大人，我想我是您素未谋面的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　“哼，他还留下了一个孩子。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，居高临下地注视着这个突然出现的血亲。男人沉默了片刻，没有再回应年轻国王的任何话语，他径直穿过迎接的人群，向堪迪凯城内走去。  
　　  
　　5  
　　  
　　国王兄长的莅临在堪迪凯城掀起了一波别样的浪潮，这个常年与世隔绝的小小城市瞬间沸腾起来。在贝吉塔踏入城镇的那刻起，几乎所有的居民都走出了家门，以最热情的面貌迎接他们一生所见到的第二位赛亚皇室成员。  
　　  
　　这股自发形成的欢迎热潮尾随者被国王带领入城的贝吉塔和悟空，巨大的阵仗着实让他们吓了一跳。走在前方的塔布尔也是一脸兴奋与自豪，他十分热心地为他们介绍这堪迪凯城壮观的城墙，精巧复杂的旋转扶梯以及由钢铁建成的城镇。这位年轻的国王如数家珍地展示着这座不为人知的堡垒城市以及这么多年他所做的经营，他时不时地注视着兄长的脸，似乎期待男人给他一个肯定的回答。  
　　  
　　直到他们行进至堪迪凯城的主城宫殿前，贝吉塔也没有给塔布尔任何答复，他面无表情地听着弟弟的描述，终于忍不住打断了对方。  
　　  
　　“我看过这座城市的图纸，对于它的结构我比你清楚。”贝吉塔不带感情地说道，“我也相信在父王离开的这段时间里，你一定做了最大努力的维护这些铁质怪兽。”男人将手放在宫殿前的一门重炮上，红色的锈迹让他皱起了眉。“我想知道的是，这些年来你如何这座城市以及这些星国人的生活。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的表情变得十分严肃，他沉默地注视着一时瞠目结舌的塔布尔，对方在他的注视下有些紧张地回答：“我在谷地的另一端开辟了一些农田，加上附近的水域，这些收成足以让我的子民自给自足……”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”贝吉塔瞥了一眼那些瘦弱的星国人，“你还真说得出口，我的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　本一脸骄傲的国王顿时变了脸色，他有些羞愧地低下了头，就像多年以前他在自己的父亲面前一样。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔哼了一声，继续问道：“只靠这瘠土和死水不可能有足够的供给，我看这些星国人也不懂任何制造机械的技术。加上这闭塞的地形，我想这里与外界也没有贸易往来吧？”  
　　  
　　塔布尔没有反驳，他正想再补充些什么，再次被贝吉塔打断了。  
　　  
　　“这么多年，你所做的只是和这群农户一起被困在这里。”  
　　  
　　“不，兄长大人！”塔布尔不禁开口道，“父亲交代我要好好守在这里，在他回归前一刻都不准离开。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”贝吉塔冷冷一笑，“如果他永远不会回来，那你打算带着这帮人一起老死在这铁罐子里？”  
　　  
　　“……父王他去哪儿了？”塔布尔微微睁大了双眼。  
　　  
　　“一百年前他就已经死了。”  
　　  
　　热闹的人群一时间变得鸦雀无声，不仅是这位年轻的国王，他身后的星国人们也显得十分吃惊。他们不敢相信那位数百年前拯救他们于水火的传奇赛亚帝王已经离世，许久之后人群中传来了一阵阵恸哭声，塔布尔僵立在原地，似乎也一时无法接受父亲已经离世的事实。  
　　  
　　对此贝吉塔没有做更多的表示，他没有理会情绪激动的人群与呆若木鸡的弟弟，径自踏入了皇宫，一个闪身便不见了。  
　　  
　　直到贝吉塔的身影彻底消失塔布尔才回过神来，他正想呼唤对方，却被仍站在他身边的悟空给拦住了。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，贝吉塔一直是这副样子。”少年压低声音道，他能够理解这位年轻的国王此刻的心情，“我想他可能不希望我们妨碍他做自己准备做的事情。”  
　　  
　　的确，贝吉塔看起来并不想跟居住在这里的星国人乃至他突然出多来的兄弟有过多的接触，他甚至不知道这里居然还有人驻守。显然塔布尔不了解不知男人对人严厉而又冷淡的个性，不知为何，悟空突然涌起了一股责任感，他要帮助贝吉塔安慰这个年轻的国王。  
　　  
　　“那个……”悟空伸手拍了拍塔布尔的肩膀，“他对谁都是这么严厉，你不要太在意。”  
　　  
　　“不，我并没有在意这个，我只是没有想到父王已经死了。”塔布尔垂下了目光，但他的脸上还挂着善意的笑容，“兄长大人跟父王真的很像，刚才我真的以为在教训我的是父王。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔叹了口气，很快将自己从悲伤与内疚的负面情绪中抽离，转而面向了善意地注视着自己的少年尽管他在堪迪凯城享有尊贵的国王身份，并且与贝吉塔一样贵为皇室成员，这位国王并没有对悟空摆出任何上下级的姿态。  
　　  
　　“你是兄长大人身边的骑士吗，这位……”  
　　  
　　“孙悟空。”少年急忙回答，“他们通常会喊我的赛亚名字，卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　“你有一个星国名字。”这位年轻的国王好奇地打量了一下少年，“我好像我似乎在哪见过你……”  
　　  
　　“如果你觉得我眼熟，那可能是因为我的父亲巴达克，我是他的继承者。”悟空已经不再忌讳提到自己的父亲，他有些窘迫地挠了挠脑袋，还不太好意思被成为贝吉塔的骑士。  
　　  
　　“哦，ArctiumLappa家族的族长，我小时候见过他一面，他现在……”塔布尔突然顿住了，他从少年的表情里得到了答案，连忙改口道，“抱歉，我应该从父王的死讯中推测出来的。”  
　　  
　　“不，我父亲在龙降之日中活了下来，他在东大陆建立了幸存者聚居的城市，还有我们的这场旅程……”  
　　  
　　应是觉得接下来的对话并不适合在普通民众面前进行，塔布尔示意悟空暂且不要继续。他转身安慰了几句那些悲伤的星国人，挥手让他的子民退下。  
　　  
　　与悟空印象中的赛亚人完全不同，塔布尔显得十分温和而善良。即便他统领的并不是自己的同类，他依旧表现得十分尽职尽责——即便这些人并不知道龙降之日贝吉塔帝国与星之间发生过什么。  
　　  
　　塔布尔的确是一个好国王。悟空望着这位低声安慰自己子民的另一位赛亚王子，开始想将这路上所遇到的一切都与这个新同类诉说，但一想到贝吉塔或许会因此发怒，少年忍住了倾诉的欲望。  
　　  
　　“刚才你说到了龙降之日，能告诉我你知道的一切吗？”塔布尔问。  
　　  
　　悟空顿了顿，选择性地告诉这位年轻的国王大致的来龙去脉。他没有略过贝吉塔化身为龙毁灭贝吉塔帝国的部分，但隐瞒了自己生死轮回唤回贝吉塔的过程，只简单地告诉塔布尔，男人取回心脏重获了当年的力量，他们现在正在寻找奈法利安复仇。  
　　  
　　“复仇？”塔布尔突然皱起了眉，“烈焰之龙就居住在堪迪凯城后的星火崖上，当年父亲还未离开时也曾与奈法利安会面，我从未想过他会毁灭整个贝吉塔帝国！”  
　　  
　　年轻的国王握紧了双拳，他的脸因为愤怒扭曲起来。  
　　  
　　“不，我居然与杀害父亲的仇敌相安无事地相处了这么多年！不行我现在就要召集我的子民，跟这条恶龙决一死战！”  
　　  
　　塔布尔说着奔下了宫殿的台阶，悟空连忙拽住这个冲动的赛亚王子。也不顾国王侍从的侧目，少年抓住堪迪凯国王的相对瘦弱的双臂。  
　　  
　　“等等！即便是贝吉塔也不是烈焰之龙的对手！别冲动啊！”  
　　  
　　“就算倾一国之力，我也要替父王复仇！”  
　　  
　　塔布尔挥舞着双手，力气比悟空想象中的还要大，他挣开了少年的束缚冲向了台阶，高声唤来了他的属下。悟空一脸焦急地跟在年轻的国王的身后，试图拦住这位年轻一些的赛亚王子。  
　　  
　　“可是贝吉塔王交给你的任务是守住堪迪凯城！”少年大声劝阻道，“而且即便要向烈焰之龙复仇，我们需要做的也应该是加固这座堡垒，而不是白白牺牲这些星国人。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔停下了脚步，看来悟空的话有些作用。他回过头来，发现少年正用一种近乎请求的殷切目光看着自己。年轻的国王顿时脸上一僵，下达命令的手悬在了半空。  
　　  
　　“你说得对。”塔布尔沉吟了片刻，将手收了回来。  
　　  
　　年轻的国王转过身来望向了悟空，红蓝披风随着他的回身的动作轻轻摆动，像极了悟空初遇贝吉塔时的模样。不知为何他煞有介事地盯着少年看了一会儿，突然笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“我现在知道你为什么能成为兄长大人的骑士了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”悟空不解地瞪大了双眼。  
　　  
　　年轻的国王没有作答，他交叉着双手走近了高出他一个头的悟空，露出了一个跟男人极其相似的表情。  
　　  
　　“这位骑士，对这座堡垒你还想了解更多？”  
　　  
　　“当然！”悟空十分热切地点了点头，“我从来没见过设计如此巧妙的巨大堡垒，如果可以的话我想了解它防御的机制。如果出现什么紧急状况的话，我希望我能够帮得上忙。”  
　　  
　　“那真是感谢你，卡卡罗特，跟我来吧。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔也露出了一个十分友善的笑容，引领着少年往堡垒内部的入口走去。  
　　  
　　而站在宫殿露台一角的贝吉塔则冷哼了一声，他注视着少年与弟弟的身影顺着旋转扶梯一路向下，不悦地皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　悟空花了一整天的时间在堪迪凯城的内部转悠。  
　　  
　　少年发现这座城市正如它滑稽的名字一般，是一个坚实牢固的铁罐头。它不仅拥有着数米厚的无缝钢板，顶部的城市更是能收缩入内，让堪迪凯城成为一个无懈可击的铁壳。  
　　  
　　悟空乐此不疲地探索着这个堡垒的种种机关，若不是塔布尔一直在他身旁讲解，他恨不得把每一个开关和按钮都打开试试。而这位年轻的国王也对堪迪凯城的种种充满了自豪感，他同兴奋的少年一道从铁罐头的底部一路向上，知道入夜时分才抵达堪迪凯的制高点——中心宫殿的钟楼。  
　　  
　　“这里存放的是堪迪凯城的终极武器。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔十分骄傲地打开了尘封已久的大门，悟空好奇地探着脑袋走了进去，发现高耸的天花板下放置这一门一人多高的大炮，而炮口处所放置的并不是常见的铁球，而是一根粗大的铁箭。少年试着伸手抱了抱这根铁箭的，需要张开双手合抱才能抱住。  
　　  
　　“这是父王当年下令秘密建造的炮台，平时它都被藏在钟楼里，从未被外人所知。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔说着爬上了炮台一旁的铁架，指着这枚巨大的箭。  
　　  
　　“这是唯一的一枚铁箭，据说它能够射穿巨龙身上的鳞片，是当年上古之战遗留下的武器。”  
　　  
　　悟空一边听着塔布尔的讲述，一边抚摸着这巨大的铁箭。不知为何他脑海中浮现出了一些模糊的画面，仿佛在塔布尔的描述下，他觉得自己似乎已经化身为这巨大的利器，在上古之战的烈焰中穿梭直至抵达黑龙的心脏。少年睁大了双眼，黑色的眸子深处闪烁着明亮的光芒。  
　　  
　　“然而在接近奈法利安之前，它就会被烈焰融化。”  
　　  
　　一个冷冽的声音从头顶传来，悟空和塔布尔立即认出了声音的主人，都下意识地停下了手中的动作。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的脸从黑暗中渐渐显露了出来，他站在钟楼顶部的横梁上，居高临下地看着身下的两人。  
　　  
　　“没有足够强力的火药，这笨重的家伙毫无用处。”  
　　  
　　男人说着从横梁上跳了下来，落在了一动不动的两人中间。他环视了一圈钟楼，轻蔑地冷哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“储备的火药也已经受潮了，你真的有好好维护堪迪凯城的终极武器吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔严厉地望向了塔布尔，年轻的国王抿了抿嘴唇，一时找不到解释的理由。反倒是悟空率先站了出来，替塔布尔解释了起来。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，堪迪凯城的居民维持生活已经不易，实在没有多余的财力去维护这个不知道什么时候才会使用的武器。”悟空说着又拍了拍塔布尔的肩膀，“我想塔布尔他已经尽力了，如果需要的话我们可以回诺格瑞姆再找一些火药。”  
　　  
　　“哼，你倒是好为人师。”贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，转向了一旁默不作声的塔布尔，“我的弟弟，告诉这个家伙你是什么时候出生的？”  
　　  
　　“一百二十年前吧？”塔布尔低声回答道，“父亲离开的时候，我记得我应该不到二十岁。”  
　　  
　　悟空顿时抿紧了嘴唇，他这才意识到自己方才的行为有多愚蠢。对于他这个战后出生的赛亚人，塔布尔不仅是他的上级更加是老前辈了。他刚才所做的一切简直就是个初出茅庐的少年在自以为是地教导一个成年人。  
　　  
　　所幸的是塔布尔并不介意这件事，相反悟空的直率让他感觉很轻松。他对紧张的少年笑了笑，似乎在感谢对方方才的解围。  
　　  
　　“兄长大人，我知道您一定对我很失望，但是……”塔布尔说着微微皱起了眉，“的确像卡卡罗特所说的，能够维持这些人的生活已经不易，但父王命令我坚守此处，我不敢贸然带着他们离开这里。”  
　　  
　　“那么，其实你根本不关心你的子民的死活，你只是想完成贝吉塔王交给你的使命？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的话毫不留情，跟随在塔布尔身后的卫兵也都握紧了手中的长剑。在这些星国人的心目中塔布尔是一个好国王，他们不喜欢这个外来的赛亚王子如此冒犯他们的君主。男人显然也注意到了那两个卫兵的动向，他微微牵动嘴角，将手放在了自己的长剑上。  
　　  
　　年轻的国王严厉地瞪了身后的卫兵们一眼，示意他们放下手中的武器。他转向高昂着头的贝吉塔，缓缓开口道：“兄长大人，我无法预见所谓的战争何时会到来，也无法舍弃跟随我多年的子民，更无法辜负父王交付于我的使命。我只能在这三者中寻找一个平衡，既然现在兄长大人已经来到了这里，我想或许我的使命已经结束……”  
　　  
　　“不，你的使命没有结束。”贝吉塔打断了塔布尔的话，“但是有一点你可以放心，所谓的战争不会到来，你和你的子民将不会卷入这场纷争。”  
　　  
　　“您说的是——与奈法利安的战争吗？”塔布尔不禁追问。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱起了眉，他瞪着已经自己低下头来的少年，冷冷道：“没错，这场战争不需要你们参与，你们只需要守好这座堪迪凯即可。”男人说着推开了守在门口的卫兵，微微牵动嘴角。  
　　  
　　“因为我一个人就能解决。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，贝吉塔便踏出了钟楼的铁门，独自一人走下了扶梯。  
　　  
　　被撇在原地的两个赛亚人对视了一眼，心照不宣地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“兄长大人还真是喜欢独来独往啊。”塔布尔无奈地笑了笑，转向了一旁的悟空，“这位骑士，能否帮我向兄长大人传达一件事。”见少年点头，他继续说道：“今晚我将举行一场欢迎宴会，希望你们都能参加。”  
　　  
　　“宴会？你们不是一直缺乏食物吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我们最近恰好有一次大丰收。况且你们这一路颠簸，一定很长时间没有饱餐一顿了吧。”  
　　  
　　没错，他们的确吃得十分简单粗糙，即便是食物丰富的那段时间也只是一些干瘪坚硬的肉块。少年的眼睛立即亮了起来，他答应了塔布尔的请求，随即追着贝吉塔离开的方向而去。  
　　  
　　可就在他们对话的这短短几十秒间，楼梯上已经没有了贝吉塔的踪影  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔？”  
　　  
　　悟空呼唤着，他紧张起来，担心自己可能又要好几天见不到男人了。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！塔布尔告诉我一些事！”少年对着黑暗的楼道继续大声喊着，“他告诉我奈法利安就在堪迪凯城后的星火崖上！他还告诉我，王曾经跟奈法利……”  
　　  
　　悟空的话戛然而止，从黑暗中伸出一只手捂住了他的嘴。贝吉塔的脸再度出现在了他的面前，少年睁大了双眼，隔着男人的手套嘟嘟囔囔地说这些什么。  
　　  
　　“给我住口！”贝吉塔低声呵斥道，“你是想让所有人都和你知道一样多的事情吗，年轻人？”  
　　  
　　悟空眨了眨眼，赶紧摇摇头。他抓着男人的手臂，几次推搡下对方终于松开了手。少年咳嗽了几声，压低声音回答道：“我只是想引起你的注意。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔有些恼怒地皱起了眉。“你非要时刻跟着我吗？”  
　　  
　　“不不，我只是想替塔布尔传达一件事。”悟空有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“国王邀请你参加今晚为你准备的欢迎宴会，你会来吧？”  
　　  
　　男人不置可否，推着对方往楼下走去，而那少年仍然时不时地回过头来，问他同一个问题。  
　　  
　　“你一定会来吧？啊？会来的吧！”  
　　  
　　在悟空锲而不舍的追问下，贝吉塔终于回答了他的问题。  
　　  
　　“我会去的。”男人再次踹了身前的少年一脚，“现在给我闭上你的嘴。”  
　　  
　　7  
　　  
　　远道而来的访客让这座钢铁堡垒久违地热闹起来，堪迪凯城许久没有像今晚这般充满了生机。  
　　  
　　在国王的号召下，往日忙碌的星国子民们都放下了自己手中的劳作，从家中拿出食物与美酒，陆陆续续地聚集到了皇城的大厅之中。他们欢快地歌唱着，整座皇城弥漫着一股节日的气息。  
　　  
　　即便是在塔布尔的记忆里，所经历过的唯一的庆典还是他加冕为王的时刻。他的父亲站在宝座的一旁，亲手将堪迪凯城的王权交到了自己的手上。  
　　  
　　“我希望你和你的兄长一样，成为一个让我骄傲的国王。”  
　　  
　　这是塔布尔第一次知道兄长大人的存在，他在父亲离开堪迪凯城之前询问了许多关于兄长大人的事情。那些传奇的故事，伟岸的战功，加上父王言语中流露出的欣喜之色，很快这个素未谋面的兄弟成为了塔布尔除了父亲之外的偶像。  
　　  
　　塔布尔多么期盼有一天能见到父王口中的那位兄长大人，优秀得让父亲自负的赛亚王子。而当他见到那位兄长大人时，他也再次深深地体会到了彼此之间的差距。  
　　  
　　因为他是赛亚人与人类的孩子，而那位继承了父亲之名的兄长大人贝吉塔，则是一个纯血的赛亚王子。  
　　  
　　尽管这位赛亚王子从见面起就毫不留情地指责着自己众多未能尽到的责任，塔布尔的心情依旧十分愉悦。他萌生了一个想法，他想把这位赛亚王子介绍给他的子民，让他们与自己分享与亲人重逢的快乐，以及对王室正统血脉的崇敬。  
　　  
　　只是不知道兄长大人是否会接受自己的好意。  
　　  
　　幸运的是，塔布尔所拜托的那位名叫卡卡罗特的骑士圆满完成了这一任务。当这两位赛亚访客出现在宴会现场时，那少年还偷偷地对自己打了个胜利的手势。  
　　  
　　“这是个有趣的人。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔不禁笑出了声，急忙起身迎接兄长。男人面无表情地在他身旁坐下，这场欢迎宴会正式开始了。  
　　  
　　不过在欢庆之前，像所有宴会开始前一样，他们的国王需要进行一番致辞。  
　　  
　　“堪迪凯城的子民们……”年轻的国王从王座上起身，毫无障碍地开始了。  
　　  
　　显然塔布尔对此十分熟练，似乎是经常要做这样的慷慨激昂的演讲，他不需要有任何的准备，直接侃侃而谈起来。而台下的子民们也都放下了手中的酒杯，一脸崇敬望着他们的国王。  
　　  
　　塔布尔的致辞异常冗长，尽管台下的星国子民听得全神贯注，但饥肠辘辘的少年早就没有心思去听那些鼓舞人心的演讲，他用求救般的目光望着一旁的男人，对方只是瞥了他一眼，眼神示意他保持安静。  
　　  
　　见贝吉塔不搭理自己，悟空只好将注意力放在了餐桌上。很快少年的目光便被桌上那一篮篮浇上了蜂蜜的松软面包所吸引，空气中弥漫着小麦的香味，悟空吸了吸鼻子，他真想现在就抓起面包吃下。  
　　  
　　然而塔布尔的致辞还没有结束，不仅是少年，沉默不语的男人似乎也显得不耐烦了。他突然起身按住了弟弟的肩膀，举起了手中的酒杯。  
　　  
　　“开始吧。”  
　　  
　　致辞的环节提前结束了，人们垂下了头，大厅再次喧闹了起来。  
　　  
　　“是谁教你说这种冗长无用的话！”贝吉塔压低声音问，他听起来有些恼怒。  
　　  
　　“应该是我的母亲。”塔布尔回答，他不知道兄长在责怪自己什么  
　　  
　　“哼，那些人类的礼仪毫无用处，没有人愿意饿着肚子听你所谓的精神演讲。”  
　　  
　　“可对我的子民来说，它很受用。”塔布尔低声补充道，“堪迪凯城的生活一直很清贫，他们喜欢听一些振奋人心的话语来鼓舞自己，再者我从来没有禁止他们在我讲话的时候饮食。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔没有说错，方才贝吉塔打断他的行为似乎并不像其他宴会上一样顺应了台下人的心愿，那些星国人失望地叹着气，歌舞的声音也不向先前那样欢快。甚至还有些人一直望着贝吉塔，似乎在期待这个国王的兄长大人也说些什么。  
　　  
　　“看来我还扫了你们的兴致。”贝吉塔冷冷道。  
　　  
　　“不不，并不是这样。不过机会如此男人，兄长大人不说些什么吗？”塔布尔说着再次敲响了酒杯，“堪迪凯城的子民们，贝吉塔王子有话想对大家说。”  
　　  
　　热闹的人群顿时又安静了下来，为这位尊贵的访客热烈鼓起掌来。  
　　  
　　在一边旁听的悟空顿时笑了起来，他知道贝吉塔一向只对讽刺嘲弄比较在行，而这种正面鼓舞人心这种事。他偷偷地与塔布尔对视了一眼，似乎那是他们共同的主意。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱起了眉，他正想呵斥这两个强行将他推到尴尬位置的年轻人们，突然一个尖利的声音从大厅门口传来，一时间所有人都停下了手中的动作。只见一个衣着褴褛的星国人在卫兵的搀扶下快速地往王座跑来。那人手中拿着一卷漆封的卷轴，身上满是铁器造成的伤痕。他们越过了所有欢乐的人群，无视塔布尔身旁的两位赛亚贵宾，径直来到了国王的面前。  
　　  
　　“我的王，这是……”  
　　  
　　那奄奄一息的星国人喘息着，用最后的力气将卷轴塞在了塔布尔的手中。年轻的国王接过这份卷轴，他望向了一旁的贝吉塔，男人表情也变得凝重起来。  
　　  
　　“打开它。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔低声道，塔布尔便这份卷轴在他们面前彻底展开。  
　　  
　　卷轴上没有文字，占据卷轴的是一个巨大的金色太阳。那太阳的中心画着一枚同为金色的短匕，双头的雄鹰停在短匕的刀刃上，口中衔着一枚燃烧的弓箭。  
　　  
　　那是莱丁的战书，三人顿时面面相觑。  
　　  
　　宴会立即被提前中止，年轻的国王立即与那两位访客进入了内室。尽管星国的子民并不知道他们的国王究竟收到了什么，紧张的气氛已经在堪迪凯城中蔓延开来。  
　　  
　　“他们是冲着我们来的。”贝吉塔沉吟道，“我原计划今晚就离开这里，没想到他们发现得这么快。”  
　　  
　　塔布尔抿紧了嘴唇，他意识到自己似乎做了一个错误的决定。  
　　  
　　“那，那我们该怎么办？”  
　　  
　　年轻的国王望着沉默地阅读战书的兄长大人，似乎在其他对方给自己一些建议。  
　　  
　　然而贝吉塔没有立即回答对方，他瞥了一眼一旁的悟空正要开口，城中突然传来一声巨响。房梁上的灰尘不断地落在三人的头上，透过窗口可以看到堪迪凯城内的一角已经冒出了滚滚浓烟。  
　　  
　　“陛下！莱丁的军队已经抵达这里了！”  
　　  
　　“一支飞艇编队占领上空了！他们在攻击我们！”  
　　  
　　“城外还有一支陆军正在接近，他们正在用巨炮攻打我们的城墙！”  
　　  
　　驻守皇宫的卫兵接二连三报告外面的情况，塔布尔焦急地眺望着窗外，他的子民已经慌乱成了一团。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔沉默了，他没想到莱丁会来得这么快。又一枚炮弹击中了堪迪凯的城墙，皇宫再次震动起来。  
　　  
　　“既然他们已经来了，我和卡卡罗特会马上离开这里。”  
　　  
　　男人说着拽住了少年，后者也如他所料挣扎着甩开了他的手。  
　　  
　　“不！”悟空后退了一步，站在塔布尔的身边，“莱丁已经开战了，我们不应该就此留下一起对抗莱吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不置可否，没有回应少年的话，反而转向了自己的同样目瞪口呆的弟弟。  
　　  
　　“塔布尔，我帮不了你。”贝吉塔的脸上没有过多的表情，这让他显得分外冷漠，“守护堪迪凯是你的使命，而我有我的注定完成的使命。卡卡罗特，你得跟我走。”  
　　  
　　“不！贝吉塔！我们不能这么离开这里！”悟空挥舞着双手，他用恳求的目光望着贝吉塔，期待男人回心转意，“我们不能就这么丢下这些人，我们可以……”  
　　  
　　“这不是逞英雄的时候，年轻人！”贝吉塔严厉地打断了少年的话，“堪迪凯本就是一座坚固的堡垒，莱丁的炮火一时半会儿攻不破它的城门。如果我们留下来的话，只会被困在这个地方。”  
　　  
　　“就算是这样，为什么我们不帮助他们？既然堪迪凯如此坚固，只要有你在，我们就能打赢守城之战！”  
　　  
　　“年轻人！不要对你一无所知的事情发表愚蠢的见解！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱眉反驳道，他转向了一旁的塔布尔，似乎他的话是有意说给那个不知所措的国王听的。  
　　  
　　“不管城墙有多么坚固，城中可都一些没有经过任何训练的农民。即便有你我在，依然没有足够的力量可以阻住莱丁可能发起的强攻，我已经查看过这里防御工事，它们没有丝毫的维护。城中的居民温饱都尚未解决更加没有充足的后勤补给！你告诉我！这座腐朽的铁堡还有什么条件去对抗莱丁的大军！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的话几乎已经宣告了堪迪凯城的死刑，塔布尔垂下了双手，已经明白了兄长的意思。堪迪凯城已是强弩之末，除了死守在城中等待死亡的降临，他们做不了任何事。  
　　  
　　“但你不能就这样放弃这座城堡，放弃你的兄弟和他的子民！”少年依旧不依不饶。  
　　  
　　“这座堡垒是前代贝吉塔王所留下的，它与我无关，也与你无关！这是他的责任！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔提高了声音，望向了低头不语的塔布尔。  
　　  
　　“这座本不会被攻下的堡垒落到今天这个地步，都是因为国王没有尽到自己应有的职责！身为国王，他就必须为自己的懈怠付出代价！我再说一遍，马上跟我离开，我们还有更重要的事情去做！”  
　　  
　　“不！”悟空握紧了双拳，“我要留下，即便我们可能守不住这座城，我也不会这么离开的。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微微眯起了双眼，漆黑的眸子让人无法捉摸他的想法。男人没有再说任何多余的话，转身离开了皇宫。 


End file.
